


look at me

by slutguts (glitchblue)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Play, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/slutguts
Summary: "we spent so many years wearing masks - don't take faces for granted."
Relationships: Blue | Green/Karin | Karen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	look at me

Blue wasn't too good to have a grudge, and she certainly wasn't above a little sexual intimidation. Playing with her ex-enemy like she were a ragdoll was a perfect way of getting her revenge - and it was long overdue. Karen was all bark, no bite; slumped against the wall of her bathroom, crying. Like a fucking baby. Wasn't she the older one? Wasn't she the bitch?

"Come on, Karen. Get up." Blue pulled her up by her icy hair and she shrieked.

"Not so hard - you're hurting me for real."

"Good" Blue pondered. "I was hoping that would jolt you out of your funk. You know, I always admired you in a weird way. You were my first."

Karen rubbed her eyes, distracted by sleepiness and pain and stress and arousal. There were bloodstains and sweat on her usual attire, shoved into a corner. Karen glanced at the pile and sighed hard. "Your first in what, Blue. What was I your first in."

"You were the first woman I thought about while I touched myself. Especially after you tried to kill me, or something. That's ancient history now, huh? I feel old." Blue nibbled on her neck before Karen could respond.

"Maybe it's weird...what do you think? I want you to look at me when you answer. We spent so many years wearing masks - don't take faces for granted." She was rambling, and Karen had trouble keeping up. Nonetheless, she looked into her eyes just once.

"I wasn't trying to kill you! I was just gonna kidnap you...it was Pryce's dumb plan anyways."

"Answer my other question."

Karen chose her words carefully. "I don't think it's that weird, I mean...not like you had anyone else to think about." She was usually unfiltered. But the girl was in a compromising position, bruised hands tied behind her back with rope.

The moment of camaraderie made her want to drop the act and just hug her, or eat her out. But Blue was nothing if not dedicated to an assigned theme, so she took a scarf from the bathroom counter and tied it in the back of Karen's head, covering her puffy eyes.

"...Selling yourself short, but I accept that. Now, do me a favour-" Blue took her time rummaging around in a drawer (on purpose, to keep the woman guessing) and pulled out a polaroid camera.

"-and smile for me."


End file.
